


Tomb

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Death, M/M, nongraphic description of child injury, tiny mention of past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Of course their child wouldn't survive long. Hux has always been prepared for that, and now that it's happened, he still hopes in vain that it could all be a dream. Of course, it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been Anxious As Fuck lately so here's this to vent ! ;^)  
> i just wanted sad Hux again lmao

**Tomb**

As Hux looked down at the corpse - _his baby, **his**_ \- and stroked its hair - _lovely hair, just like Ren's-_ , he felt guilty that there was no tears. Just a numb feeling, like someone had taken a spoon to his insides and carefully carved out everything but his skin and bones. There was a reason why he'd never gotten attached to the child - _his child, whom he'd borne on command_ -, and this was it. The fact that he knew - _he knew, and hoped otherwise_ \- that they would die so soon, so young, before him.

If it wasn't for the gaping hole in its abdomen, where a ship's blast had hit it full force, it looked perfectly fine. Like it was sleeping, like a delicate little doll. He cradled its head on his knees, feeling the warmth leaving its skin with each passing minute. 

He loved his child, truly, but he accepted that they would die a terrible, young death. He cared for them, raised them, as if the inevitability wasn't there. At least - _the one mercy they'd been given_ \- they'd died instantaneously. Or, at least, hadn't been conscious and feeling while they did.

Ren was off to kill the Resistance, to slaughter them all for taking away their child, anger and grief turning him into a monster. He was the tears and despair to Hux's lack of feeling. 

Sitting back on his knees, Hux slid an arm underneath the corpse's legs and neck. He lifted it up, and then stood. It wasn't heavy, and was no longer dripping, the blood having stopped a while ago. The fact that he'd wrapped his greatcoat around it probably helped, too. 

It truly looked like it was sleeping. He stared at it, a fantastical hope deep inside of him hoping that at any moment, the corpse would open its eyes and yawn sleepily, like they always did whenever he woke them.

Of course, no such thing occurred.

The corpse needed to be buried, taken care of somehow. Ren would want to burn it, he figured, but he wanted them to be tucked away in the tombs of Arkanis. It was only right that his child be laid to rest in the tomb meant for him. His father had purchased the block before the Exile, and he'd rather be burned himself, his ashes launched into space.

Ren would probably keep his ashes, if anything. Though he doubted Ren would stick around much longer after his death.

He entered the first shuttle he found, and took off for Arkanis. It was a small Resistance ship, would be allowed on the New Republic Arkanis.

Throughout the ship ride, Hux kept the corpse on his lap, that horrible hope wishing that the body would awaken, that he would somehow awaken to find himself back on the _Finalizer_ with Ren and the child next to him, creeping inside. He let himself sink into that fantasy. He'd jerk awake, feeling terribly upset about it. He'd gently check that the child was alive, and they would murmur in their sleep. Then, he would kiss their head, and hug them. Ren would be awake as well, and lull him back to sleep with promises that his dream would never come true, that he'd protect them all, and that they were all safe and alive.

Again, of course, no such thing occurred.

The body was lifeless, and he was not in a dream, even if reality didn't feel quite right. 

On Arkanis he landed by the old tomb, and walked out through the rain, shielding the corpse from getting wet. He entered it, and walked inside. His slot was deep inside, and when he came to it, he entered an almost forgotten code to the coffin. It slowly slid open, gears struggling from years of no use. Once open, he gently put the corpse inside the too large coffin, arranging it so it was lying peacefully, keeping his greatcoat around it. He placed his holograph with it, knowing that Ren always kept a copy in his boots, and having his own copy in his quarters.

A picture of the three of them, all happy together, Ren nuzzling him as he hugged the child.

He entered information into the datapad, fumbling with the password as he tried to think of what his father could have used. 

Shutting the coffin, he watched it close. Then he turned around and slid down to the floor. Briefly, he wondered if Ren was still alive.

He placed his commlink in front of him, and watched it, waiting for it to blink.

Of course, no such thing occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
